Fun stay overs to deadly nightmares part 1
by Asfiction
Summary: All the girls wanted to do was play a record they didn't know about. Now they're in a huge situation... and the prize is their eyes!
1. Chapter 1

Umbrella: But I want them to!

Parasoul: And I said no!

Umbrella: Then I'll go to their houses!

Parasoul found the choice was worst than the other. She couldn't refuse any longer, for her little sister is making the wrong choice.

Parasoul: Fine! You got what you want! Good night!

Umbrella: Yay! I love you, sis!

Parasoul walked to the living room of the castle. She was glad that she made the choice of her little sister's friends coming over. She didn't trust her little sister by herself while she's having a stay over with her own friends.

She was passing the phone room until she over heard her little sister's loudspeaker conversation. She crouched down and put her ear to the door.

"Club meeting is now in session. Marie, how many did you get last night?"

"Forty - five."

"How many!?"

"Forty - five!"

"There is no way your group could've got that many, Marie!"

"Well, we did, Patrica!"

"And you, Peacock?"

"Eighty - six! New record!"

"I have Ninety nine. I was going out tonight to get the last one. Meet me at the Royal Restaurant. I made a deal with the owner to clean out the beauty. There's a lot there!"

"Ok, captain Umbrella!"

"See ya tonight!"

Parasoul ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe her sister was going out at night, every night. She then ran into Adam and molly.

Adam: Sir! Are you okay?!

Molly: You look tired and worried. Is there something wrong?

Parasoul: Umbrella made a deal with the owner of Royal restaurant and is going there with two more groups of girls, which is so called her club. Follow her when she goes out. When you see something wrong, stop her.

Umbrella ran out of the castle and ran to the Royal Restaurant, which had closed down. The owner, Papi Chow, and the two more groups of girls were there in front of it with empty sacks in their hands, Then the soldiers put up a voice tracker to hear the conversation.

"Welcome, girls."

"Here's the five grads you asked for."

Umbrella handed Papi a sack full of something. The soldiers watched closer. Parasoul was not gonna be happy about this.

"Thanks, senorita! Come on in!"

All the girls cheered and ran inside. Then they started pulling out the jewels, gems and diamonds out of the walls and ceiling. The soldiers watched in terror as Umbrella joined them, stuffing the diamonds into the sacks.

"Beautiful, aren't they, girls?"

"This is awesome! The best night we had ever since the last three years!"

"Are they real?"

"They're real-real! Every last one worth millions!"

"Purity, girls! We're gonna be rich! Then we can buy that club house we always wanted!"

"Yeah! You're sister is such a Maroon! She's too serious to buy you a club house, but now, who's the fool?!"

"She doesn't even notice how rich we're getting!"

"I'll be way richer than her by the time I get finished with this! Finally! "

"Why is your sister so serious, senior?"

"She thinks the skullgirl's the worst! She said our mom was the skullgirl. Well, I don't care! Family's more important than someone that's gone. I miss her too but I never wanted to see Parasoul come to the worst. I'll never forgive her."

"Sounds bad. She needs to lay it off. Calm down. Be cool. Every time you go out at night, you always come back alive..."

"You're right, Papi. Anyways, where's your closet?"

Papi pressed a button on the wall and the closet opened from it. Inside was a bunch of diamonds and gold. When the girls finished the walls, they ran straight inside and stuffed all of it in to the sacks. They were almost finished so the soldiers ran back to the castle and told Parasoul everything.

Parasoul: She makes deals with rich people for diamonds, gold, and jewels so she can make a Club house? And she's doing this because of me?

Adam: Yeah.

Molly: She wanted you to stop being so serious and at least spend time with her. There is no trouble going on and her deals are no trouble either.

Parasoul: I understand.

Tomorrow...

The girls came over, with their bags and snacks and fun stuff packed. They got settled and then the two girls came along with their bags.

Parasoul: Welcome, Marie and Peacock.

Peacock: Why do you sound like that? You ain't happy to see us?

Marie: It doesn't matter. Umbrella!

Umbrella: MY FRIENDS!

The three hugged each other happily. Then the girls got settled.

Filia: Why don't we have a friendly chat? Just to get to know each other?

Parasoul: Sounds good to me. Some one start a topic.

Umbrella: I have one! I have a topic!

Painwheel: What is it?

Umbrella: It's about this mysterious record in my room called "Absolute _." I don't know what the blank stands for, but it hasn't been played ever since.

Parasoul: Sounds pretty weird. It's a beautiful sounded record. It literally was never played ever since our mother died.

Ms. Fortune: Maybe the blank stands for beauty.

Valentine: Or maybe no escape.

Painwheel: Or cuteness.

Marie: Or evil...

Umbrella: Maybe that. I just brung it up because I thought I saw purple smoke around it...

Parasoul: Well, let's play it tonight. On full blast. It'll be nice. Next topic!

Peacock: Papi got married!

All girls except for the little ones: SHOOT! WHO?!

Peacock: Ms. Victoria. That's why he shut down his shop.

Filia: Darn. Anyways, I got a topic!

Parasoul: Yes?

Filia: Cerebella kissed beowulf!

Little girls: Eeeeewwww!

Filia: And made love!

Little girls: Eeeeeeeeewwwwwww!

Cerebella: Shut up!

At night...

The girls got in bed and the record played. The song was beautiful sounded. Then a voice came.

" The Darkness sounds... for the girls came around... they came for the prize, and the suspects dies for their prize was their eyes... they came around, ...For the darkness sounds, and they didn't want to waste their time, buying for the deadliest time and now it's over... "

The room slithered with purple clouds and three green clouds came closer to the bed of the three girls.

" The Absolute evil... three girls of evio... they prize is simple... the eyes of the suspect... Absolute evil... the girls of evio... they were so evil... and now, it's all over... "

The next morning...

The grown ups got up and went to the breakfast table. It was weird, though. Where were the three other girls? To their surprise, all three came in the dining room in a orderly fashion, (A, B, C order), and a single file line. The girls watched as they walked to their seats and sat down quietly. They didn't even cause a fuss. They were being so obedient...

Parasoul: Um, good morning, Umbrella. How are you?

Umbrella: I am feeling great, older sister. Thank you for asking.

Parasoul: Um, you are welcome.

Filia: Um, hey, Peacock. Wanna go watch cartoons after this?

Peacock: Cartoons are for children. I do not want to watch them. Televisions do not catch my interest.

Filia: O.O / Okay...

PainWheel: Hey, Marie, did you enjoy that song? Was it very soothing?

Marie: Indeed it was. But I advise you to not play it again.

Parasoul: Never again will I play that record. It scared the crap out of all of us. Just now...

Marie: Very well.

Little girls: Please excuse us. We will be out walking if you need us.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!"

Parasoul: What?

Painwheel: Peacock is at the door with a gloomy smile on her face and I don't like it!

Filia: She always has a gloomy smile when she's about to kill someone.

Painwheel: But before she showed up out of nowhere, I was copying down the lyrics to the song on the Internet. When I was finished, she showed up!

Ms. Fortune: Alright. I have a very bad feeling that the record caused this.

Double: Valentine, open the door.

Valentine carelessly opened the door to see all three girls with gloomy smiles and weapons in hand. Then they said:

"We must have your eyes..."

Valentine ran away as fast as she could screaming and yelling, but she didn't close the door. The girls easily walked in, closed the door and locked it. Then they chased after Valentine. The others hid in the little girls room, in the huge pile of toys and games. They totally didn't want to be there but it was a no choice thing. When valentine lost them, she joined them. Then the three girls came in and said,

"We have lost our first suspect, Evio. What now?"

Then a loud booming voice came.

"The answer is simple. Look in their terror..."

Then they heard a scuffling sound. They were found! they climbed out, tripping and making a lot of noise. Soon, Pain wheel was being pulled back. She screamed for help as they ran out of the pile and realized that painwheel was not out of the pile. Then they heard two body parts being pulled off and Painwheel was kicked out and in front of the gang face flat.

Filia: Carol! Are you okay?!

Painwheel: I can't see...

Parasoul: Get up! We need to go!

Painwheel got up slowly and that revealed what has happened to her. Her eyes were gone! Parasoul read the lyrics.

Parasoul: For the girls came around... they came for the prize and the suspects dies for their prize was their eyes! They took Painwheel's eyes!

Filia: Okay, they're having a hard time getting out of there so let's get out of here!

At the Mad man's cafe...

Painwheel got fixed up and was equip with new eyes. She was scared as hell now, though.

: What is so valuable about eyes? They just clean themselves to make you see better.

Painwheel read the rest of the lyrics.

"Evio was once a noun... no one would make a sound, For his trio has the prize, they have been waiting for... the locals had enough... they never made this mark and they got the suspect for bait and made it cuz just for now, it's over...

They trapped the souls of the trio in a record, made Evio the song and never played it for long,... the fight of the prize was finally over, but for whom who plays it... will feel the wrath of the Absolute evil...

The Absolute evil... it's all over..."

Painwheel: The souls of the Absolute evil! They're in the girls!

Filia: How do we get them out?

Painwheel: We gotta put them back in the record before they free Evio too!

Ms. Fortune: How do we get them into a record?

Painwheel: That's the bad part.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Painwheel: how are we gonna put three dangerous souls that are in three dangerous little girls in the record?

Parasoul: Wait, remember when Marie said not to play it again? That must be it!

Ms. Fortune: Great! So we can free Evio?! **** you, Parasoul!

Filia: I think she's right...

BOOM!

A huge snake popped out of the castle's front wall and looked in the exact direction of the Mad man's cafe. Its bottom was a record. On the record was the deadly trio, smiling their evilest gloom.

Painwheel: That's the record isn't it?

everyone: (groan in disappointment.) What now?

"Run, ***holes!"

The girls ran fast as they could and went to the end of the city to kept running along with the side of the city that believed they were gonna die. The snake was running after them fast with fury. Then he and the trio said:

"We must have your eyes..."

Painwheel: This way!

Painwheel lead them to an billboard and they hid behide it.

Squigly: This is insane, Carol! They're gonna find us here!

Filia: And even if they don't, where will we hideout?

Painwheel: Don't worry! I think I got the code. Just be quiet.

The girls soon heard a very loud hiss. the snake had arrived and it slithered it's record around the billboard. Of course, it passed the girls' hiding place and swore it saw them.

Filia: {Carol!}

Then a trap door opened and closed. They girls fell into a metallic hallway that lead to a light and that lead to outside. Of course, they went to the light. Walking slowly, the girls got closer and closer until the arrive to a huge open room full of technology, electronic, experiments, and diamonds. Little girls were counting how much money they would make off of them. The same jewels from the Royal Restaurant. Parasoul gasped as one of the girls spotted them.

Girl 1: Painwheel!

Girl 2: Want one?

Painwheel: Uh, sure. But make it quick. I need to speak with Dr. Avian and Avery.

Avery: To me about what?

Painwheel: It's about... Peacock.

Dr. Avian: What's wrong with her? Did her system go into malfunction?

Painwheel: No, um, have you ever heard about the absolute evil?

Dr. Avian: You played the record didn't you?

Parasoul: We were clueless!

Dr. Avian: And don't clueless people stay away from stuff that they think is dangerous?

Girls: Yes...

Dr. Avian: Good. The record should be under Evio by now if you played it last night. The snake should be leaving right now, but that doesn't mean he's taking the girls with him.

Parasoul: Okay, and the trouble of that is...

Dr. Avian: We must hope that Peacock does not find the door.

Boom!

The door swung open.

Painwheel: We speak too soon. HIDE!

Everyone quietly hid in the depth of the lab. All three girls walked in and shut the door behide them. Many of the experiments panicked. Some sat still and observed. Some predicted what was gonna happen next: 'We're all gonna die eyeless.'

"Dr. Avian! I'm home!"

Filia: {That chick is lying hard.}

"Huh, I wonder where everyone went..."

Ms. Fortune: {Liar!}

"I sure hope it wasn't because of me..."

Squigly: {Son of a *****!}

"Oh well. I guess I'll go upstairs."

Peacock threw something at a table and went to her room. They heard a chuckle then the word, "Idiots."

BOOM!

The table exploded with the people under it. The tech in the table was destroy along with its figure. And its hiders. Then the others approached. The people's eyes were gone. Way gone. This was terrible. The experiments ran off to an exit and ran to little innsmouth. While the girls were running, One of the trio grabbed Ms. Fortune.

Ms. Fortune: Let got of me!

"Calm down, kitty... It'll only take a minute..."

NOOOOO!

The girls swammed to the next beach. So many people were panicking. Some were trying to find the same record with the same song.

Filia: This is a mystery for all of the kingdom! I mean, we brought history to life!

"And don't you think you should be punished?"

The girls turned around to see the trio and the snake behide them.

Parasoul: You took our friends! You took my sister!

Marie: I don't care. You really believe that you would care for your mother's mistake? She played it when you were little! Didn't she turn it off? We had the chance to enter you, your foolish mother and her sibling!

Painwheel: ***holes! We would never ever do such again! Ever! We want our friends back!

Umbrella: Foolish humans. You don't know much. And that's what makes you useful...

Filia: Excuse me?!

Peacock: We're tired of this. Go to sleep.

Just like that, the girls fell into a deep, deep sleep...


End file.
